Parenting a young Ghost
by W01fPack
Summary: This is a story of Danny being the father of Dani. He is keeping her secret from his parents and even takes up a job, but he has no idea on what he's supposed to do for money, when summer ends and he has to go back to school. Maybe a certain bat will have a job for him on a certain team. Will Danny be able to be a good father and save the day only time will tell. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything involving Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

"Good night sweetie." Danny whispered as he tucked Dani in for the night. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he watched her snuggle up in the covers. He could hardly believe that just over a year ago the only real responsibility he had was ghosts fighting. Now though, now he had Dani to worry about, his greatest responsibility and greatest joy. When he had gone and confronted Vlad on that day the last thing he ever thought of happening was finding out that he had a clone and that he would make her his daughter. It wasn't easy becoming a father at seventeen, especially with no warning, to an eight year old little girl, with ghost powers no less, and not to mention his own ghost hunting parents. Though to say he hated how things turned out would be very far from the truth. He enjoyed everyday and went out of his way to make sure she was happy. The only real problem was actually caring for her and not letting his parents find out.

For the first month Danny had to move her constantly between his, Sam's, and Tucker's houses. He couldn't risk anyone finding out about her and asking questions he didn't want to answer. During that month Danny called in every favor he was owed from both the Ghost zone and Human world. For one month there wasn't a single ghost attack and during that month Danny got a job with a somewhat local tech firm. He needed the money, having a kid was expensive. The firm was own by Wayne enterprises and their job was to fix any and all electrical equipment sent to them, be it an electric toothbrush or full on supercomputer. At the firm Danny got paid for every device he fixed, and with his ghost powers added on top of the fact that he practically grew up in his parents lab, meant that Danny was able to put out "orders" just as fast as he received them. It was lucky for him that after seeing his skill in the interview they were willing to look over his age and the fact he hadn't even graduated from high school yet. By the end of the month Danny had made a pretty sizable paycheck for himself and a name to go with it, if he couldn't fix it, it was either in perfect condition or scrap. Danny used some of the money to rent an apartment a block from his house for Dani to stay in. He had relied heavily on Sam and Tucker to watch over her since he took so many shifts to get a good basis to work with. Now that he had a small cushion to work with, he could lay off the shifts and focus more on his little girl.

Danny spent almost all his free time with Dani, even the time he didn't have was with her. You see sense they had their own apartment Danny could leave a copy of himself to watch over the little tike. The copy had to be in phantom form though for it to work, which in his house was not a good idea. Making copies of himself put a lot of strain on him, but it was worth it. Especially for moments like these. As Danny backed out of the room he closed the door as softly as possible. With the door closed he let out a content sigh. The apartment was somewhat small but it worked, it had three rooms. In the main room the kitchen took up the back wall while the living room made up the rest. A coach was against the right wall framed by two doors. One led to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Overall it was pretty nice and the price was low due to it be so close to "those crazy ghost hunters" as the landlady put it, it was a bittersweet moment when Danny found that out. Going over to the frigid Danny grabbed one of his special ecto drinks, it was almost straight ectoplasm, he had made them for his clones to drink while he was at work. That way they could stay formed longer, as of right now he need a little energy boost. He'd have to wait one more hour before the real him showed up, he had to make an appearance at home before he could come over and 'start his shift' of child care for the night. Sitting down on the couch the copy couldn't help but think how unhealthy all this copying was on his psyche. With that thought he picked up a book off the table and started to read.

Danny was flying home from work, it had been a long day, a tiring day. He couldn't wait to go see Dani but he first had to stop off at home. It was pretty easy keepin Dani and his job a secret from him parents. They thought he was just always hanging out with Sam and Tucker, it being summer break and all. The real trouble started when summer ended. 'Man how am I going to do this when school starts back up?' Danny thought diving down into an ally. 'How am I going to keep my job let alone make enough to sustain Dani?' These thoughts kept going through his head as he walk in through the front door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Danny called heading for the kitchen.

"Oh hi honey, how was your day?" Maddie asked seeing her son walk in.

"It was fine." Danny said sitting down at the table. "Dinner going to be ready soon?" He asked tiredly.

"It will be ready in just a minute, would you mind going and getting your father he's in the lad?" Maddie asked moving to the cupboard.

"Sure" Danny said slowly making his way down to the lab. Seeing this Maddie frown, Danny had been acting strange for the past few months, but she just chalked it up to teenage hormones. Though for for the past month it seemed to be at it's worse. He was always tired when ever he was home, which was almost never anymore. She liked to think it was just because he was having fun with his friends, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't. At first she thought it might of been young love. His mind always seemed to be elsewhere when she talked with him, but she ruled that out because it just didn't feel right. Honestly at this point she was getting really worried.

Danny was at the bottom of the stairs when something exploded sending one Jack Fenton flying back and into a wall.

Looking to his side Danny said "Dinners ready, mom sent me to get you." At this Jack picked himself up and gestured for Danny to lead the way. It wasn't unusual for Danny to see his dad almost get blown up. As a kid he'd get really worried whenever it happened, but now it was more of a check for any blood and make sure he was seeing straight. It wasn't that he didn't care, more that he was used to it and knew what to do if something was wrong.

Jack while a little disappointed at his son's lack of reaction knew Danny was still watching him, especially since he kept looking over his shoulder at him. This brought a smile to his face, followed by "How was your day?"

"Fine, I'm actually pretty tired though." Danny said. While his father could be a little out there at times, he was also someone with a good ear. Danny a lot of times caught himself telling him things he normally wouldn't say to anyone, for fear of saying something he shouldn't. It was both annoying and yet nice in a way. It also helped that Jack only asked the basics, letting others tell what they wanted. Honestly if anyone was going to get Danny to willingly expose his secret it was going to be his dad.

Upon entering the kitchen again both males saw the table set and ready, tonight they were having spaghetti. It was a quiet meal, very uncharacteristic of the normally loud exuberant Fentons, but it was still nice. Danny ended up finishing before his parents and excused himself, planning on going straight over to Dani's apartment. As he was getting up his mother spoke up.

"Danny, is there anything you want to talk about? You seem a little more quiet than usual." Maddie said looking at Danny's back.

Putting his dish in the washer, he turned toward her. "Nah, I'm fine mom. Just a little tired today." Danny said with what he thought was a reassuring smile. Though it only made Maddie worry more.

"Well if you're sure. I know this sounds cliche, but if you need to, remember you can talk to us about anything." Maddie said wishing he would, knowing he wouldn't. Jake was silent throughout the exchange, but gave a smile that said he would have said the same if she hadn't said it first.

"Yea, I know Mom. Well I'm gonna go to bed I could really use some sleep." And with that Danny went up stairs, leaving two worried parents behind.

Once Danny's footsteps left the stairs Jack spoke up. "Cliche?" He asked a little amused.

"Jack I'm really worried here and your going to joke about my word choice!" Maddie said a little angrily.

Jack reaches over and squeezes her hand. "He's a teenage boy. He's not going to talk about anything if he feels like your going to judge every word out of his mouth. Doesn't matter if you mean no harm. Trust me, he'll tell us eventually, weather it's before or after something happens, only time will tell."

"I trust you Jack, it's just, I would like it to happen before the bad has a chance to happen." Maddie said quietly. She just wanted to help and she wasn't sure how.

"I would too honey." Jack said meaningfully, giving one more squeeze before getting up and starting to clear the table. His wife following suit just after.

While this all happened Danny had gone to his room and turned on the motion sensors outside his door. It would set off his cellphone and let him know someone was trying to enter his room. He also turned on the hall sensor and cameras for extra caution, the way his mom was acting at dinner made him think there might get a late night visit. With that set up along with his bed dummy, Danny went ghost and flew over to Dani's apartment. Upon entering his copy waved at him before disappearing. A sudden flow of information filled Danny's head, causing him to smile. Dani had been good all day and was even starting to show some read control with her powers. She could know turn invisible at will. Deciding to go check on her, Danny moved to her door. Slowly phased his head through the door, looking over at her he noticed that she had somehow kick the covers off in her sleep. Giving out a soundless sigh Danny phased all the way in and moved to her bed. Carefully he recovered her, smiling he turned to walk away then he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down he saw that Dani was looking right back at him.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing still up?" Danny asked moving down to her level.

Very sleepily Dani replied "I wanted to see you." With a yawn at the end. Reaching out he gave a slight pat to her head.

"But I was with you all day. And it's night now, why don't you try going back to sleep?" Danny said softly.

"It's not the same. You didn't feel right." Dani said with droopy eyes. That one got to Danny, she could feel his aura and while the copies gave it off, it was nothing like the original.

Sighing Danny said "I know sweetie, but you know I can't be here all the time." Seeing the frown on her face Danny continued, "How about I stay in here with you tonight, like a little sleep over?" She smiled at that, but was too tired to respond. So Danny made himself comfortable on the floor wishing there was a better way to make money. Even with him taking less shifts it was still hard to leave Dani, even if he technically wasn't. These thoughts passed through Danny's head as he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the vibrations from his phone.

At the Fenton house Maddie was standing outside Danny's room, debating about going in. She knew Jack was right and that if she left him alone he'd eventually tell them what was wrong, but she just wanted to check up on him. Reaching for his door handle Maddie was about to enter when the whole house shock. Waiting a second to see if Jack responded she quickly went down stairs when she heard nothing, Jack might have knocked himself out again. Maddie didn't get another chance that night to go see Danny, and she never knew how close she came to forcing Danny into a tight spot.

Elsewhere in a city known for its' crime and insanity.

"Master Bruce, I just received an anonymous call. They said that one of our firms was taking part in some illegal activity. I traced the call to a pay phone within the firm's area. I thought that you would like to know." Finished Alfred to the back of the Dark knight.

"Did they say what type of illegal activity?" The Dark knight questioned, he had important matters to deal with, but he'd be damned if his own company was apart of any illegal activities. Of course the only hint at his displeasure was the fact that he even gave a question.

"Well Sir, they said something about computer chips and weaponization." Alfred answered.

"What is done at the firm?" Asked the Dark knight continuing the questioning.

"They seem to be an all around electronic fix it. They have even fixed some of the parts in the batcomputer." At hearing this Batman decided that it was at least worth looking into. You could never be too careful about this sort of thing.

"Which firm was it specifically Alfred?" Batman asked getting up from his chair.

"It is in a place called Amity Park, Sir."

"Mmmm, that's a little too far for comfort right now. Alfred I'm going to Happy Harbor, Alert me if anything happens. This whole situation seems wrong." Batman said heading for his personal zeta-tube.

"As you wish Master Bruce." Alfred said, causing the bat to have a ghost of a smile. Alfred was one of the only people to use his name even with the mask on.

"Computer, to Mount justice." And with that the Dark knight was gone.

 **Hello everyone. Sorry no new chapter. I wanted to re-read my story and decided to do it in google Doc so I could me changes to wording and spelling. If I missed anything sorry, but this update is just to make the read smoother. I do have some ideas about were to take this though, so let's see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything involving Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

"Robin get down here!" Yelled one angry speedster. Kid Flash had Robin cornered in one of the rafters of the cave. It was the only spot in the whole cave he couldn't get too and Robin was taking full advantage of it. After getting bored Robin had thought it would be funny to prank KF, so while Wally was sleeping on the couch Robin had gotten into the rafters with a bucket of water balloons. Long story short Robin was now hiding from a very mad and wet Kid Flash.

"Ah come on Wally, you should really stay whelmed." Robin said jokingly, from his perch. At that moment the zeta-tube computer went off. "02 Batman arriving." Coming out of the transporter Batman walked past the two.

"Meeting room, now." He said as he passed effectively ending the little spat for the moment. Quickly Robin climbed down as Wally sped off and got the rest of the team. As the team entered they saw Batman typing into the computer. Seeing that every everyone was there Robin spook up.

"So what's the mission?" He asked, his more talkative side showing. At this Batman turned away from the screen and addressed the team.

"I have received some intel that a firm own by Wayne enterprises may be involved in the making and fixing tech for weapons used in the underworld. Though that is highly unlikely the fact that the called was made directly to Bruce Wayne is suspicious." At this Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait how do you know the call was made directly to Bruce Wayne?" Questioned Wally, earning a glare from the bat for being interrupted.

"I like to keep tabs on all the rich and influential people in Gotham." Was Batman's stony response before getting back into his briefing. "I want to send a small team to investigate and see why this was called in to begin with." Batman finished.

Seeing this Kaldur spook up. "In that case I suggest that the team be made up of Rodin, M'gann, and Artemis. Robin for is technical and hacking skills, M'gann for her camouflage ability, and Artemis as backup and lookout." After the explanation, Batman gave a nod of acceptance. Seeing that no one had any objections, Batman made to leave at the entrance of the meeting room he stopped.

"I want a report as soon as your back." And with that he was gone.

"Well how's leaving in a half an hour sound?" Artemis asked.

"Sounds good, I'll go get my hacking stuff." Robin said walking out. Which caused everyone else to leave.

"I'll go and prep the bio-ship." M'gann said heading for the hanger.

"Want some help?" Conner questioned walking up behind her.

"Yes please, thank you Conner." M'gann said as they disappeared into the hanger.

Half an hour later Robin, M'gann and Artemis were on there way to Amity Park. An hour or two of flying and they were outside the firm.

"Alright M'gann and I will get in, find the main computer and get out, this should be simple, but if they really are up to something lets expect greater defences. Artemis you keep an eye out and let us now if any police show up. Got to be ready for silent alarms. Sound good?" Robin asked finishing his plan.

"Yea sounds good, I think I'll set up on this building here." Artemis says as she points to a building on the map they pulled up.

"Sounds like we have a plan, let's go." Robin says as M'gann opens the hatch and they all head out. Robin and M'gann to the side of the firm and Artemis up the side of her building. Using one of his many gadgets Robin disables the door alarm and unlocks it. M'gann in the meantime sets up their mental links.

'Artemis you set?' M'gann asks, as she follows Robin inside.

'Yea, all set out here. I don't hear sirens or see flood lights, so I'm guessing Robin didn't screw up.' Artemis jokes. Robin just smirks and shakes his head a little.

Making their way down the hallway Robin marveled at the lack of security. 'Man Batman would be appalled by these defensives.'

Coming upon an official looking office Robin picked the lock. M'gann went in first followed close by Robin.

"There's way to little security." M'gann comments.

"Yea, if this place was involved in some illegal weapon making it should have so much security." Robin commented moving to the desk. "Let's see if I can find anything out." He says as he hooks up to the computer on the desk.

While this is happening we find our local hero waking up due to his ghost sense going off. Quietly getting up Danny goes to phase through the door in an effort to not wake Dani. Once through he lets out a sigh.

"This better not be the box ghost again, that'll make it the fifth time this week." Danny tiredly complains as he goes ghost and phases through the ceiling. Flying a ways up Danny scanned the area. No sight of the ghost, that was never a good sign. Slowly flying forward Danny cautiously keeps looking around. Still seeing nothing Danny turns around to go back to the apartment, half expecting to get shot in the back. Though as he was turning his ghost sense went off again. Giving a frustrated sigh Danny flies further into the city. 'This is going to be a long night.' Danny thinks as he goes.

'How you guys doing in there?' Artemis questions, as she does another scan of the area. She couldn't explain it but something felt off, like she was being watched.

'All good on our end. Actually I may have found a lead.' Robin states, causing M'gann to move from the door and look over his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asks seeing a lot of numbers on the screen.

'So far there is nothing on here that would show illegal activity of the weapons scale, but I did find some inconsistencies in the budget. If I had to guess, someone's either being payed to stay quiet, someone is embezzling money, or we have an unregistered employee.' Robin thought through the link.

'Well can you figure out where the money's going or…' Artemis though back letting the question hang.

'Well this won't tell me out right, but if I compare the employee profile photos to their very few security camera videos, I maybe able to at least get a face. And if we're lucky, we might get a face that I can send back to Mount Justice and have someone there try and match it to someone living in the area. With the better computers at the Mount and some luck we may even be able to find who they are.' Robin explained.

'That sounds like a lot of speculation.' M'gann thought into the link.

'Well it's all we got. Robin how long will it take?' Artemis questions wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Something was off, the feel of the air, it made her hair stand on end.

'Ten, fifth minutes tops, this stuff is pretty old. That's why I've already started.' Robin answered.

'Wait a minute, Artemis do you see anyone around you?!' M'gann questioned. This caused Artemis to quickly look around.

'What! No, no ones here. M'gann what's going on?' Artemis questions still looking around.

'I feel something there. It's weird, I can't quite grab onto it. It's like it's there and not there. Are you sure you're alone?' M'gann thought sounding very confused.

'Yea, no one's h… someone's here.' Artemis thought a little spooked.

Danny was at his wits end. He thought that this would be a quick ghost fight. Take ten, fifteen minutes tops. It was going into forty five minutes and he hadn't seen any trace of it. His ghost sense would go off every once in awhile meaning it was nearby, he just couldn't find it. He was about to just give up, when his ghost sense went off again. Taking one last look around Danny noticed something odd even for Amity Park standers. A blond girl in a green costume with a bow. Now Danny wasn't one to judge, but the fact that it was the dead of night and she was standing on top of a five story building all costumed up was kinda screaming suspicious.

'Well, she doesn't look like a ghost, but I might as well see what she's up to.' Danny thinks turning invisible and going down to the roof. When he gets down there he sees that she seems to be looking around. 'Let's see, costume, dead of night, has a bow, maybe she's a hero.' It was at this moment when she got a panicked look and started looking all around. 'Mmm, maybe she can feel my presence. Well if I want to know what she's up to no better way than asking.' And with that Danny turned visible. While doing that the girl was looking the other way, so it should be of no surprise that when she looked back her eyes became wide and her arm instinctively went to her quiver. They both just looked at each other for awhile sizing each other up. In Danny's eyes it almost looked like she was having a conversation with someone but didn't want anyone to know. Little did he know how right he was.

'Artemis, what's going, is everything ok.' Robin asks calmly, trying to grasp the situation and finish with the video tapes. Giving a nod to M'gann she goes out the way they came to go back up Artemis if need be.

'Yea I'm good, just caught me off guard. He came out of no wear. From the looks of it he's probably a meta-human, he's floating in front of me. He hasn't shown any hostility. I'm gonna try talking to him.

'Sounds good I'm coming out right now. I'll stay hidden though. I'll see if I can pick anything up from him.' M'gann thought as she was exiting the building.

'I need about five more minutes before I got all we need. See if you can get him to leave. We don't need any attention right now.' Robin thought working as fast as he could.

'Alright.' Artemis thought and just as she was about to say something the boy in front if her did.

"So what you doing up here?" Danny asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"I could ask you the same. What are you doing up here?" Artemis asked trying to turn things around on him. She couldn't very well say she was on a mission, one that required them to break into a building, especially to some random guy.

"Well I was out looking for a ghost, but then I saw some random girl, dressed in green with a bow standing on top of a building. So you can see why I was wondering what your doing up here." Danny said leaving room at the end for her to explain. Unfortunately he did not get what he wanted.

"You were out… looking for a… ghost?" Artemis asks a little confused. Ghost aren't real, then again aliens were, but still ghost?

"Yea, what you don't believe in ghost?" Danny questioned starting to not like the girl. The way she turned around his question was suspicious, but now she was just ticking him off. It's a little annoying when someone questions your existence. Admittedly he was only half ghost but the feeling still stood.

"Well honestly I'm not sure." Artemis answered still a little off from the the whole ghost thing. It didn't help that since he showed up that feeling she had from earlier got stronger. Something about this guy was off putting to her and she didn't like it. It wasn't exactly bad but… 'Robin how you doing in there?' She thought wanting to leave as soon as possible.

'Just a little longer. M'gann you got anything?' Robin questioned close to the end, he was almost through the whole list of employees, so they would know soon if they had anything.

'No, this is really weird. I see that he's right there but when I reach out and try to feel him. It's like he's not there.' M'gann complained.

"Hey you ok, you keep getting this weird look on your face." Danny questions floating a little closer. She may have been rude, but this was the second time she got all weird on him. He didn't want to have to deal with a passing out girl. The tabloids would have field day with it if they saw Phantom with an unconscious girl.

"What, oh yea yea I'm fine, who are you anyway?" Artemis questions still trying to stall.

"Oh, well I'm Danny Phantom, local hero of Amity park." Danny says with a bit of pride.

"Your a hero?" Artemis questions disbelievingly.

"Yes, yes I am. And what are you, some random girl playing dress up?" Danny asks annoyed, crossing his arms. She was quickly wearing on Danny's patience which was becoming thinner and thinner.

"For your information I'm a hero also, the names Artemis." She said matter factly.

"Never heard of you." Danny says immediately, effectively pissing her off.

As soon as she processed what he said she got up and into his face, which wasn't easy considering that he was still floating.

"Well I've never even heard of Amity park until I got sent here. Let alone of a Danny Phantom." Artemis snaps back, he was worse than Wally and that was saying something coming from her.

"Well if your a superhero what are you doing here?" Danny questions angrily, not backing down, glaring at her.

"I'm on a mission to investigate that firm over there!" She yells pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "There's a chance that they're dealing in blackmarket weapons. You know the serious real stuff. Unlike little imaginary ghost." Artemis finishes yelling. It was in that same moment Robin called through the link that he finished and was with M'gann.

'Artemis do you need help getting way.' Robin questions worried due to seeing Artemis and the boy in each other's faces.

'Finally.' Was all Artemis said in response. "Anyway I'm done here." Artemis says to Danny as she steps up on the ledge. "Have fun playing hero." She says jumping off uses incredible acrobatics to get down the side of the building smooth and effectively. Leaving Danny staring down at her angrily.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Danny says jumping off the edge after her.

Back with Robin and M'gann they see Artemis jump off the build and relax for a moment until they see the boy fly after her.

Robin calls out "Artemis behind you!" And starts to run toward the building followed by M'gann.

On the ground Artemis looks up only to see a pair of glowing green eyes right in her face. Artemis couldn't help the shiver that want down her spine. Seeing this Robin throws a birdarang. It curves in the air and catches Danny in the side of the head. M'gann uses her telekinesis to pull Artemis back and away from Danny. Danny not expecting the attack is holding his head as he gets up from the ground. Robin pulls his bo staff out and as he reaches Danny swings at him. Danny in pure reflex goes intangible allowing the staff to pass through harmlessly. With the hit not connecting Robin uses the staff hitting the ground as a way to launch over Danny and get behind him. As he lands Danny turns and fires a few blast at him forcing more room to form between the two. Standing up Danny faces his opponent going tangible.

"And who are ugh!" Danny starts only to be hit in the back of the head with a blunted arrow from Artemis. Normally all the arrow would have done was hurt and annoy Danny but the fatigue of life had been catching up with him for a while now. It didn't show much earlier but the results were evident since Danny was out cold on the ground with his form changing back.

"Nice shot." Robin complements, reviving a nod from Artemis.

"What's up with him?" M'gann questioned looking at what they assumed was the same boy.

"Don't know but we got what we needed. I say we take him with us. He may know something." Artemis voices glaring at him.

"Wait a second…" Robin says dropping to a knee and looking closely at this face.

"What, what is it?" M'gann asks lost. Looking to Artemis only getting the same confusion.

"There's a chance that I'm wrong, but this is the guy." Robin says getting back up.

"Which guy?" Ask Artemis wondering what was up with Robin.

"From the tapes, his face matches the one I found not being in the employee list. I'm almost one hundred percent positive this is the guy. M'gann use your telekinesis and carry him back to the ship. We may be able to get some answers as to what's going on around here." Robin explains. With that the group of three and one "prisoner", for the moment, head back to the bio-ship. Two hours or so later they find themselves back at Mount Justice trying to explain why they had an unconscious teen with them from an intelligence gathering mission to Black Canary.

Holding the bridge of her nose Black Canary tries to see if she has everything straight. "So you're saying he came out of nowhere, got into an argument with Artemis, and then attacked Artemis."

"Basically, yeah." M'gann says cheerfully thinking the mission was a success.

"And you think there's more than a strong chance he's the guy dealing with the illegal goods at the firm." Black Canary finishes completely exasperated. Receiving a nod from Robin, Canary could only think 'Well at least they didn't blow up the place.'

"Ok, what's done is done. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up to get more answers." Canary says looking into the infirmary. They had decided to strap Danny down on one of the med beds with the power resistant straps. They weren't sure what to make of him, from what Artemis told them his name was Danny Phantom and he was supposedly a hero. Which brought up the question of why he went after Artemis. She said the were arguing and refused to say anymore. It was at hearing this that Robin and Black Canary started to think they may owe him an apology. From the looks of it life got stupidly complicated for no good reason, again.

Pulling Artemis aside Black Canary questions her one more time away from the others. "Artemis, are you sure you didn't do anything that would provoke him?"

Sighing a little Artemis starts. "Well the argument got pretty heated. He was wondering why I was there and one thing lead to another, and I… kinda… maybe… down played the fact he said he was a hero and told him to… have fun playing hero." She says calmed down now and having time to think about what happened.

"So there's a possibility that you pushed the wrong buttons and set him off." Canary states more like a fact and not a question. Artemis just nods having enough humility to know she screwed up, but like Canary said earlier all they could do now was wait for him to wake up.

Hours later Danny was waking up. Normally it wouldn't take more than an hour tops, but add on the fact that he'd been working a job, ghost fighting, and taking care of a kid by himself. Well it was amazing he lasted as long as he did. Slowly Danny opened his eyes. He had to get up and make Dani breakfast. Moving to get up he found that he couldn't. Fully opening his eyes he saw that he was in what looked like a medical room. It was then that everything came back, the girl, the argument, those other two, and the fight. Well it wasn't much of a fight as fatigue and stupidity. 'Ugh, whatever, I have to get home. Dani's probably worried.' With that Danny tried to phase through the straps, it didn't work. 'Hmm, well that's weird.' Danny thought as he tried to figure out how to get out. Being trap by Skulker on more than a few occasions had taught him that panicking only made you trapped longer. Thinking about his situation Danny started to feel out were the straps were. It was at this moment that a door to his right opened.

In walked a large man dressed in all black, Batman, and a blond woman in a type of leotard, Black Canary. You'd have to live under a rock under a rock not to know about Batman, the woman though, Danny only knew of her because of Sam. She talked about her from time to time. Batman wasn't exactly glaring but you'd be hard pressed to find any emotion. The two stared at Danny and he stared right back. After a minute Danny spoke, he didn't have time to play games.

"Can I go. I have something really important to do."

"We have some questions first, Mr. Fenton. And then we'll decide on what to do with you." Batman said narrowing his eyes. Danny's eyes widened and then he looked down, a curse could be heard under his breath. Suddenly he looked up with a hard face. He became intangible, Canary was about to tell him it was no use, when he went into the bed halfway and slid out through the baseboard and through Batman. If it had affected him, he didn't show it. Both heroes stood at the ready.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go and do my thing and then I'm going to come back because we have stuff to talk about." Danny explained still intangible and then phased through the ceiling. The two heroes rushed out of the room.

Danny in the meantime had just made a portal to the ghost zone. He picked up the trick from his friend Wulf. It was faster to travel through the ghost zone, plus he knew just about every inch of the ghost zone, unlike not having any idea on where he was right then, by some ocean from what he saw. Going into the zone Danny only hoped Dani was ok, it was never a good idea to leave an eight year old home alone.

In Mount Justice Batman ran to the computer, he had put a tracker of Danny just in case. The the young heroes seeing Canary and him run to the computer moved over to see what was going on. At the computer Batman started to type.

"What's going on?" Questioned Kaldur looking at the screen.

"The boy escaped." Canary answered seeing what Batman was doing. "And from the looks of it Batman put a tracker on him." Seeing Batman nod confirmed it. Suddenly the screen should a radar and a blink on it, but just as fast as the radar appeared the blink left.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Wally inquired hesitantly.

"No." Was Batman's dry response. He was there, right over the mountain and then he was gone.

"What do we do now?" Questioned M'gann.

"He said he had something important to do and according to Artemis he sees himself as the hero of Amity park. Hero or not he escaped and we need him to answer some questions. I'm going to send the lot of you to Amity park. That is the most likely place he'll show up. In the event of him showing up on the radar or actually coming back I will stay here and man the computer. I want you all to leave at once." Batman said in a commanding voice, not loud or angry, but strong and focused. There was a chorus of acknowledgements before the team rushed to the bio-ship.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Canary asks, believing that they were over reacting a little.

"Maybe, but something is going on, why is a supposed hero working off the books at a firm under suspicion of working on black market weaponry. It's a little too coincidental. There's more going on here than what we originally thought. Better safe than sorry." Batman explains deciding to do a little research on Amity park and see what he could find.

It took Danny fifteen minutes before he got to his parents portal. Though to Danny it felt like forever. Upon entering the ghost zone Danny came across Clockwork's tower. Seeing the time Danny realized it was already 9:05. Dani was normally up by at least 7:00, meaning not only was she alone most of the night but a good part of the morning too. Flying fast through the portal Danny goes straight to the apartment.

"Dani! Dani I'm home." Danny calls entering the apartment. Upon entering Danny is greeted by the sight of his eight year old in pajamas, sitting in front of the TV watching Transformers: Animated. Turning she looks at him.

"Hi Daddy." She says before going back to her show. Danny calms down a lot seeing that she was ok. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Danny walks over to her and sits down beside her.

"So how was your morning?" Danny asks after a minute.

Glancing over at him she says "It was ok. I had cereal for breakfast." At hearing this Danny looked over at the kitchen table and sure enough there was the leftovers of said breakfast, milk and cereal in all directions. Overall, pretty good considering the last time she made cereal the bowl got broken and a box of Captain Crunch was destroyed.

"That's good to hear." Danny says, getting up and going over to clean the table. While cleaning Danny thought about what he had to do. 'Ok, I need to go back to that mountain later and clear things up, last thing I need right now is Batman after me. I think I'll just call off today. I can spend some time with Dani, relax a little and figure out what to say to Batman. Maybe I should see if Jazz will babysit tonight.' As this was going on his ghost sense went off.

Groaning Danny called over to Dani. "Dani, I have to go deal with a ghost, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ookaay" She calls not looking away from the TV.

Feeling a little disappointed in her response an idea enters Danny's head. "Hey Dani, how about afterwards we go out and have some fun?" Danny calls back. That got a reaction.

Turning from the TV and standing up she shouts "REALLY!"

"Yea, we'll go out. Now I'm going, make sure you're dressed properly for when I get back." Danny calls finally leaving. It was at this time the Young Justice team arrived at Amity park.

Looking at the team Kaldur went over the plan. "Ok, from the last update Batman gave us, we know he is in Amity park. He spent a good amount of time in one place, so we believe it's his base of operations. From what the radar is showing now he is not there anymore so the team is going to split up into two, group 1 and group 2, group 1 will check out his base and group 2 will go and look for him. In the off chance he gets away from the search group, he will most likely go back to his base where group 1 will ambush him. Remember what Batman said, try asking him to come with us first before using force. Any questions?" Kaldur finished feeling pretty good about his plan.

"Yea, whose in which group?" Conner asked, making Kaldur simile in embarrassment from not says who was in each team.

"Yea, sorry, how about Robin, M'gann, and myself for group 1 and Conner, Wally, and Artemis for group 2." Seeing everyone nod they left the bio-ship and went in there respective directions.

With Danny the same thing as yesterday was happening again. He couldn't find the ghost but his sense kept going off. He was starting to think it was broken. Danny decided to look for five more minutes before calling it quits. It was at that moment when he noticed the girl from the other night, Artemis, standing on another roof this time with two other guys. One was pretty tall and broad in a black T-shirt. The other was average in height and a little thinner than normal, he wore a yellow jumpsuit like costume.

Floating over Danny asks "What do you guys want? I already said I'd come back. I just have something important to do today."

"Well we need you to come back now. A lots going on and well you may have some helpful answers that could speed things up for us. So could you come with us, please?" Wally explained quick as ever.

"Yea and I said I'll help you later. You know for heroes you guys really suck at listening." Danny says with a mocking amusement in his voice.

"We tried talking." Conner said as he jumped for Danny, who turned intangible letting him pass harmless through him.

"Last time you guys caught me off guard. It's not going to happen a second time." Danny says looking back at the one in the black T-shirt. "Besides I have to." Danny began again only to be cut himself short and fly away fast.

In that moment the three felt M'gann enter their minds. 'Guys we have a problem. Get to Phantom's base now.'

With group 1 they had entered the building pretty easily. Apparently Phantom's base was an apartment. Going up the stairs they found the room that radar position was in the most.

"Ok guys be ready, incase this place has any security traps." Robin whispers as he pulls out his lock picking set. With in seconds they were in. It looked like a regular apartment, no superhero gear or black market weapons sitting around. Moving into the room the three looked around trying not to touch anything. Kaldur went up to a door on the wall and found the bathroom, also looking normal, which left one more place. Gathering around the last door Robin opened it.

Robin didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't a little girl. Said girl was sitting on the floor trying to put on a pair of shoes but was frozen in the act. The three stared at the girl and she stared right back for a few seconds nothing happened, and that's when she screamed. Without think M'gann lunged forward and grabbed the girl and putting a hand over her mouth effectively stopping her.

Kaldur wanting to gain control of the situation started to talk. "We are very sorry little one. We did not mean to come into your house. We thought this was someone else's home."

Though his explanation feel on deaf ears. Dani wasn't paying attention she was to scared to. This was like the Skulker indecent all over again, but she knew one thing for sure. 'Daddy's coming, daddy's going to save me.'

"This is bad. M'gann call the others." Robin stepped in. This was a bad situation all around and if he was right and he was pretty sure he was, her guardians were going to show up soon. Hopefully they could explain themselves to them before they called the cops. It was at that moment when the temperature in the room dropped drastically, the room seemed to get darker. It was then that the glowing green eyes appeared behind M'gann. Robin and Kaldur were frozen where they stood, they couldn't move at all, it was as if they were staring into a green void. M'gann slowly turned around and came face to face with a very angry ghost. Danny reached out and tried to take Dani from her only to have M'gann scurry back with Dani still in hand. It was then that group 2 came in through the still unlocked door. Having not been exposed to Danny's ghostly aura as long as the others in the room they got ready to attack and help their friends. Just as they were about to go they were all stopped in shock. Dani had calmed down enough from seeing Danny that she was able to focus and phase through M'gann's arms.

If that wasn't shocking enough what she said sure was. "Daddy!" She yelled before running into his arms as Danny held her protectively.

It was completely silent at this point only to be broken by a question with the most obvious answer from the the least likely to ask. "You have a daughter?" Conner asked bring everyone out of there shocked states.

"Yes, Yes I do. And I'd like to ask you all to leave." Danny says forcefully eyes glowing a strong neon green. "Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything involving Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

The young team of heroes stood around in the bio ship. Everyone was silent, trying to process what had happen. No one seemed willing to talk about it, but luckily one fidgety speedster finally broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" KF asked out loud. It wasn't really directed at anyone. Kaldur seeing that the team needed direction, stepped up to the plate.

"Ok let's go over the facts and figure things out as a group. What do we know?" Kaldur asked trying to get everyone involved.

"That Phantom is scary when he's mad." M'gann said shivering. This got sympathetic looks from both Kaldur and Rodin. The others hadn't been exposed to Phantom's presents as long as they had, nor did they get to feel it in its first wave. M'gann, Kaldur, and Robin could all agree, they never wanted to experience that feeling again.

"That he escaped most likely to get back to his kid." Robin added, trying to be helpful.

"That's good, Artemis what about you?" Kaldur asked looking for more good information. They still needed to give a report to Batman and anything they could add would be useful.

"He either has really good hearing or some sort of sense. We were a good three blocks away, when he suddenly ditched us." Artemis said seemingly distracted.

Artemis was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking back to those green eyes. They were different from the first time she saw them. His eyes seemed darker somehow. Their toxic glow held a primal promise of total annihilation. She wasn't so confident that they could have beat him if it came down to it. As these thoughts passed through her head Wally spoke up again.

"When we saw him he said that he was going to come back later. Though now…" Wally said trailing off. This caused all of them to inwardly cringe. Their mission was to bring him back, but at the moment no one even wanted to get near him.

Deciding to take charge of the situation Kaldur spoke up. "I will go back and ask him to come back with us." It wasn't exactly the best idea, but it was all he had.

"Um, Kaldur, I'd like to go with you." M'gann said getting confused looks from her friends and a worried one from Conner, if you could call his look worried. "I want to apologize to them." M'gann explained.

"Then I'll go with you." Conner said feeling protective.

"No, we don't want to risk setting him off by bringing to many people. Just me and M'gann will do, the rest of you will wait here." Kaldur said in an authoritative tone.

"You can't be thinking of going back there without backup?!" Wally exclaimed disbelievingly.

"You heard Artemis. There's a chance he will sense the backup." Kaldur explained.

"Besides, if he wanted to fight us he probably wouldn't have just let us leave." Robin interjected.

"Wally we need to go talk with him." M'gann said meaningfully.

"Fine, go, but if things down hill. I'm not the one who's going to explain it to the bat." Wally said giving in.

"Alright, M'gann, let's go." Kaldur said as he started to leave the ship.

While the team meeting was taking place Danny was in the apartment still holding Dani as they watched tv. Though Danny wasn't as into it as Dani.

'Those guys came to my home. They broke in and took Dani hostage.' Danny thought as his thoughts got darker. 'They could have hurt Dani! I need to have a talk with a certain Bat.' Danny thought reaching for his Fenton cellphone. It was amazing what his parents could make indestructible. Dialing the number, Danny called Jazz. The phone rang a few times before being answered.

"Hey Danny how's everything going?" Came Jazz's voice over the cell. She sounded carefree, but knowing her she was probably surrounded by at least thirty books on several different subjects.

"Hey Jazz, I actually don't really have time to talk. I need a favor, can you watch Dani for me tonight?" Danny questioned, getting a look from Dani who started paying attention at the mention of her Aunt.

"Of course Danny, I love having Dani around. Though I have to ask, what happen? You normally don't call for a babysitter unless something happened." Jazz asked ever proseptive. If he just needed a break he would have called Sam or Tucker. He only called her when he needed to get Dani out of town, which only happened twice before. Going to college out of state had its advantages.

"Some things happen and Dani was put in danger. I just really need to deal with this. Anyway, can I bring her over in like ten?" Danny said with obvious annoyance at what happened.

"Yea, I'll see you in ten. Bye." Jazz said hanging up. She had some quick cleaning to do.

Sighing Danny looked down at Dani who had long forgotten the show.

"Dani, I know I said we'd spend time together, but I got to deal with those people from earlier. Can we try for tomorrow?" Danny questioned feeling slightly guilty.

"Sure Daddy, that way we can spend all day together." Dani said excitedly. Dani was a little disappointed, but she knew Danny was just trying to protect her. He always protected her.

"Thanks for understanding. Now I need you to go get ready for a sleepover at your aunt Jazz's." Danny said trying to add a little excitement into his voice. At hearing that Dani jumped off with a cry of joy. Aunt Jazz always gave her sweets. She ran to her room to get ready. As she did this Danny called Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, can I say I'm staying over at your place tonight?" Danny asked his friend.

"Sure Danny. So how've you been?" Tucker asked casually. It wasn't the first time he covered for him.

"Honestly, pretty good until last night. Some stuff happen. These guys found out where Dani and I live. Still don't know how they did that." Danny vented to his friend.

"Sounds like a tracker." Tucker commented. He was a little worried, but knew making a big deal out of it would be pointless with his friend. Danny had somewhat become desensitized to danger and only seemed to really care when it affected others, specifically Dani.

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that!" Danny complained smacking his forehead. It was then that Dani came running out of her room and jumped back onto Danny knocking the wind out of him. Luckily he really didn't have to breath anymore anyway. There were some perks to being half dead.

"Well Tuck got to go. We got to hang out sometime." Danny said getting up holding Dani in his arms.

"Yeah, see ya dude. Don't forget to call your parents." Tucker said hanging up, they really did need to hang out. Ever since Danny had started taking care of Dani, he had kinda almost disappeared. He was either always working or always with Dani. It would do him some good.

Finishing his talk with Tucker. Danny opened a portal to the ghost zone. Going ghost, Danny flew through and upon entering focused his intangibility. Normally it would just turn everything in the immediate contact with him intangible also, but since he was focusing it, it only turned what he wanted intangible. It took a lot of focus and he even lost his pants on the first few tries, but now he had a pretty good handle on it. At least enough to still hold Dani and get the tracker to fall off. At least he hoped it fell off.

After flying for a few minutes Danny opened another portal, and came out in a park. It was the park by Jazz's college. Pretty wooded, not much light, prefect for not being seen. Danny had tried making a portal in right into Jazz's dorm before, but ran into some problems.

When Danny had tried to make a portal into her room, he had set off some major power sensors the university owned and cause a huge ruckus. The dorms got evacuated, the police and bomb squad got involved, Jazz was not happy. At least when he showed up in the park, if the sensors did get set off, the epicenter wasn't her room.

Not a minute later Jazz walked up and out of some bushes.

"Aunt Jazz!" Dani yelled jumping out of Danny's arms, to run up and hug Jazz around the knees.

"Hey kiddo. How's it going?" Jazz asked placing a hand on her head and giving her hair a ruffle.

"I'm good! Some mean people broke into our house today, but daddy scared them away!" Dani explained excitedly, in the way only little kids could muster. Jazz frowned finding out the exact reason for the sleepover.

"Well it's a good thing your daddy was there." Jazz said trying to stay positive, for Dani.

"I'll come get her tomorrow." Danny said in a carefree way. It was his way of promising to come back, without making it sound serious.

"Bye daddy." Dani said, as Jazz gave him a nod, before turning and leading Dani away.

"Bye sweetie." Danny called before opening a portal.

Back at the apartment Kaldur and Megan were just about to knock on the door when Kaldur got a call from Batman. Answering quickly Kaldur was informed that the signal had disappeared again, meaning he wasn't there anymore.

"I want the team to return to the base for now. And I want a full report when you get back." Batman said over the communicator.

A small part of Kaldur was happy that Batman couldn't know about the earlier mishap. Batman was tracking Phantom, not them. Meaning it just looked like Phantom was just flying around randomly and not that the team had royally screwed up.

The only problem was, if they didn't tell him, he would find out. He was Batman after all. Though how did one go about telling the Batman you "busted in on an eight year old", who also just so happened to be the daughter of the one you wanted to peacefully interrogate.

Which was why the bio ship was filled with an awkward silence. They were all preparing for the worst. M'gann was worried since she reacted so poorly to the situation. Rodin was berating himself for not thinking of checking for anyone inside. Artemis was actual not that worried, as was Wally. Neither of them had actual done anything wrong, though they both knew not to voice it. Kaldur over all blamed himself for the failure of the mission as the leader. And Conner, Conner honestly didn't think he did anything wrong, though that had yet to be decided.

As the bio ship reached Mount Justice and landed, no one seemed to want to get off the ship. Though after a moment Conner lead the way, causing Kaldur to quickly follow. Which in turn made everyone else move as well.

As they entered the main room they were greeted by Batman and Canary.

"Were you at least able to make contact with him?" Batman asked getting straight to the point. This cause everyone to inwardly cringe, which Batman and Canary picked up on.

"What happened?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes. Which in turn made Wally speak up.

"Conner, Artemis, and I found him in the city and talked with him. And he said he would come later." Wally said trying to make things sound better than what they were. Batman's look didn't change.

"And." Batman said knowing there was more. And at that Robin stepped in.

"Kaldur, M'gann, and I want to his "base" in case he gave the others the slip. We broke in and…" Robin paused, this was definitely not one of the best moments in his career.

"And grabbed my little girl!" A voice from above said with obvious anger in it.

Everyone looked up, and sure enough there was Phantom. He had arrived just in time to hear Robin start his explanation, and rehearing about it just seemed to bring his anger back.

The whole room seemed to get darker and colder, not as much as before, but it still was noticeable. This caused the teens to shiver involuntarily, which annoyed a few of them.

As for Batman and Canary, they were mostly unaffected. Though honestly they were still processing what he said, "my little girl".

Canary's first thought was to how young he was. Batman however pieced it together with his reason for escaping earlier.

Either way, both had the same second thoughts. 'We need to get control of the situation.'

"Phantom, as you can probably see, we don't know exactly what's going on here. So if you could please come down and talk with us, I'm sure we can get this settled." Canary said calmly and professionally. This got Danny to look at her with his neon glowing eyes. It felt like he was staring at her soul.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like talking with any of you. So I plan on keeping this short. Stay away from Amity Park or I'll make you." Danny said in a surprisingly dark tone. Which didn't sit to well with the dark night.

"You know threatening us like that makes you sound like a criminal with something to hide. It probably wouldn't do your "daughter" any good if we arrested you." Batman said giving his own threat, with an underlining warning. They needed him, but he was not about to take any threats to the team lightly.

At that the room became freezing. Danny flew right up to Batman and stared him right in the eye. Neither moved, neither spoke, they didn't even breathe.

"I've been attacked, hunted for existing, attacked for helping, and have nearly lost everything more than once. I will not have my daughter put in danger, because you guys can't leave well enough alone. So stay away." And with that Danny flew off, and as soon as he was gone the room warned and the light seemed to return. The teens seemed to let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"I want the rest of the report right now." Batman started. Things were happening in Amity park and now the stepping stone that was meant to help them, just became a giant boulder in there way. Someone had wanted them to find Phantom. It all made sense, he was working to take care of his kid, he was young so off the books, and he escaped earlier to get back to his kid. The problem though, was why? Why did someone set them up to meet. Was it because they knew this would happen, was it to give them a new enemy? It just made no sense as for why this was happening.

Robin sighed, Bruce was not happy. "When we entered we started to look around and in one of the rooms was a little girl, who we later found out was Phantom's daughter. She screamed when she saw us."

"I panicked when she screamed and grabbed her, covering her mouth." M'gann said stepping in looking, down cased.

"Phantom showed up soon after, very angry. This presence allow froze the three of us. When the others arrived, the girl used a phasing power and got out of M'gann's arms. Phantom at that point asked us to leave, and due to the situation we deemed it the right decision to fall back." Kaldur said almost soldier like. You could tell that the situation bothered him.

As Kaldur finished Batman waited a moment incase anyone had anything else to add. When nothing was said, he addressed the team.

"As things stand, the situation is less than favorable." At that a few of the team seemed to slump. "Though with the situation being what it is, I will take responsibility for the failure of the mission. I sent you out with next to no intel. And inadvertently cause the mishaps to happen. Rest for now and be ready for another mission soon." Batman said calmer than before, his training kicking in and was making him think. He wasn't about to reproman the team when it was his call to send them out. As he finished he turned and left. Maybe it was about time for Bruce Wayne to make an unexpected visit, to a certain firm.

The team was left in shock. No one was in trouble. No long speech about doing better. This was a first. Seeing that they could all use a break, the team dispersed. Canary was about to head off herself when she was stopped by a certain redhead.

"M'gann do you want to talk?" Canary asked remembering what was revealed earlier. Receiving a nod, Canary lead her over to the coach. After sitting down, Canary waited for M'gann to begin. Though it only took a moment for her to start talking.

"I know I reacted poorly and I feel bad. I want to apologize but I don't think I can right now. I've never felt so wrong about an action before." M'gann says sadly, the hurt obvious on her face.

"M'gann this kinda thing is normal. Especially when children are involved. I wish I could say something that would make you feel better, but I think we both know that no matter what I say you will still feel guilty." Canary said being up front with the Martian. You could only face this, there was no hiding from it.

"You can only try and learn from this mistake. All heroes face this at some point, a lost life, misjudgment, or even a poor reaction. And almost all come out better than before, they learn from their mistake and try to never repeat it. And besides M'gann, you may still have a chance to apologize. So keep your chin up." Canary said hoping she didn't sound as cheese as she felt. The smile on the redhead's face seemed to answer that question, cheese but it worked.

"Thank you Canary. That does help." M'gann said giving her a quick hug, before walking off. Canary was just about to take her leave when a very unlikely teen showed up, obviously wanting to talk with her.

"Can we talk?" Asked Artemis.

Danny was searching through file after file. After the whole Technus gaming incident, Danny had worked on his tech possession. Mostly out of curiosity. It had developed into a real skill and was one of the reasons as to why he was so good at his job.

Danny at that very moment was filing through the Mount Justice computer from the inside. The earlier show, while meant, was also to make them think he left.

Now normally Danny wouldn't dream of doing this, but he need all the information he could get on these guys. They already knew who he was, and they knew where his apartment was. So he thought it was only fair that he try and find out who they were. It was at that moment Danny came across a particularly interesting file. It wasn't as well hidden as some of the other files, but it gave off this weird vibe. Like it was hidden from the hidden files.

Moving over to it, Danny peaked in. Inside was a bunch of random files, newspaper ads and clips, and some typed notes. Those caught his eye. One read "School" across the top.

Before Danny could fully check the file, he felt a change in the power. It was the antivirus kicking in, he had to leave before he was fully detected and set off alarms. Making a copy of the file, Danny flew out of the computer invisible, so not to be detected. He was going to leave when he smelled something heavenly.

Danny was then reminded of the dinner he missed out on. Deciding that stealing a bite wouldn't hurt, Danny followed his nose.

Flying through a floor and a wall Danny found himself back in the main room, this time seeing the kitchen. Looking around the room, Danny saw that the green girl, Artemis, and Black Canary were the only occupants of the room.

Danny was just about to see what was cooking when he overheard Artemis, "I've never seen something so primal." It was so quiet he almost didn't recognize it as words.

Curiosity grabbing Danny he flew closer to listen.

Artemis need to talk to someone, anyone, about what happened. It bothered her, and she didn't get why it did so much. She could understand a little discomfort, but this much. Which is why she found herself talking with Canary. She knew Canary wouldn't tell a soul about what they were discussing, came with being a psychiatrist.

Now having the discussion in the middle of the main room wasn't exactly private, but at least you could see people coming and not have to worry about someone hiding around a corner, as silly as it seemed. Heroes tended to stick their noses into others people's business, even if they knew they shouldn't, it was one of the things that made them heroes, helping even if it was unwanted.

"I don't get why this is bothering me so much. I've faced down hundreds of criminals and super villains, without so much as a second thought. And yet I can't get those eyes out of my head." Artemis complained to Canary, who was just sitting silently and listening.

Canary had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but knew Artemis wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know why this is bothering you." Canary said slowly, not really wanting to say why. Though the look of pleading on Artemis face made her continue. "Your afraid, afraid of Phantom specifically. Now before you deny it, hear me out." Canary said, though the last comment fell on deaf ears.

"I am not afraid." Artemis stated dangerously. She was not a coward and didn't like the suggestion of it.

"I'm not calling you a coward." Canary said calmly and knowingly. "There is a difference between fear and cowardice. Your not a coward, but I'm pretty sure you have some fear of Phantom. You were on the receiving end of one of the the scariest things on earth. An angry protective parent, ready to do anything to ensure their child's safety." Canary finished trying to gage Artemis response to the information.

Artemis was silent, she needed a minute to think. 'Am I actually afraid of Phantom?' The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. No matter how much it seemed true, she just would not except it.

Danny in the meantime had drifted closer and closer so that he could hear everything said. He didn't exactly like being feared, but what Canary had said was true. He would do anything if it met keeping Dani safe.

Suddenly Artemis got that uneasy feeling, like she was being watched. At first she couldn't place it, but then memories of the other night popped into her head. 'I need to signal Canary.' Artemis thought calming herself down. Flashing a few discrete hand signs. Canary only gave the slightest of nods. With that settled they continued to talk changing the topic slightly to be about Phantom mainly. They wanted to keep Phantom in the room and what better way than talking about him.

As that was happening Artemis called to M'gann in her head. 'M'gann!'

'What?!' M'gann asked startled, though maintained her outward composure. She knew that if they were calling her through their minds, it was something important and in need of discretion. She just wished they wouldn't yell for her. It always caught her off guard.

'Phantom's in the room, don't ask how, I just know. I know you can't exactly find him, but you can find his general area, right?' Artemis questioned quickly.

'Yea just give me a minute. I can only feel for him really.' M'gann said continuing the look of cooking while turning everything off, and starting her search.

"So Artemis, did you see any sign of who the mother was?" Canary asked getting the idea of the plan.

"No actually, the apartment had no pictures, if memory serves me right." Artemis said casually.

"Such a shame. Raising a kid alone at what? Sixteen, seventeen?" Canary said somewhat showing her true feelings. She came across a few cases in her day job. It was never easy and those cases normally had the help of the whole family. As far as she could tell, Phantom was doing it alone.

"Can't imagine having a kid with anyone, at least not yet." Artemis said honestly. "At least he seems to have taken responsibility."

"Yes, it's actually very commendable. I wish we could start over and fix the problems that seemed to have arised." Canary said hoping that Phantom was hearing them.

And Danny was, he just wasn't sure if he could trust them. They had changed their topic from before and were talking louder. Something didn't seem right. He was just about to leave when Artemis got his attention.

She turned around and said "Phantom can we please talk."

M'gann had found Phantom, or at least she thought it was him. He was generally behind Artemis and a little to the left if she was specific with her guess. It was weird feeling for something that was both there and nonexistent.

Contacting both Canary and Artemis M'gann thought 'Guys he's behind Artemis. What should we do?' It was a good question, what should they do?

After a moment Artemis decided that the best course of action was to be direct. Turning she spoke. "Phantom can we please talk. I am sorry about earlier."

She then waited, and after a solid minute Phantom appeared. A shiver went down her spine. Phantom had the same hard face as earlier.

Artemis continued taking his appearance as a good sign. "I'm also sorry about the other night. I wouldn't have like someone questioning my hero status either." Artemis said feeling a little better with the apologies. That was when M'gann came over and earn a flash of neon green, causing her to stop and Artemis to shiver again.

Danny while starting to soften up after Artemis' apologies, was still very angry at the martian for grabbing Dani.

Canary stood up at the eye flash, ready to protect the girl if needed. While she sympathized with Phantom, it didn't mean she'd let him hurt anyone.

"I'm also sorry. Very sorry. She started to scream and I panicked. I had no intention of hurting her. Is she ok?" M'gann asked in a quiet voice.

Danny's glare fell a little at that, but still held a strong presence.

"She's fine, thank you." Was all Danny said, he wasn't really sure what to make of them anymore. First they break into his work, then one of them argues with him, another started a fight with him, they tied him to a bed and to top it off, a home invasion with assault. Now they're all sorry and please can we talk. Honestly speaking though they still weren't his most confusing, maybe enemies.

M'gann at hearing his words perked up a little. It didn't seem like he forgave her, but he accepted the apology as a sign of regret.

"I honestly don't know what to make of you guys anymore. So as of now, if I see you in Amity I'll give you a warning first, before I make you leave." And with that Danny flew away.

"Well at least he won't attack us out of nowhere." Artemis said letting out the breath.

"I better go and tell Batman what happened. Until then you girls should probably inform the others as well." Canary said heading for the zeta tubes. There was a chance to salvage this.

"Also M'gann, I think something's burning." Canary said more trying to bring things back to normal and out of the weird atmosphere, than to save the Martian's cooking.

"No!" M'gann yelled racing to the kitchen to find a burner still on. Leaving Artemis alone. Seeing that things had run there course, she left to find the others and to think about her talk with Canary, considering on how to deal with Phantom.

Danny was flying through the ghost zone. Thinking about the recent events. None of it made sense. Being attacked by heroes or that mysterious ghost that seemed to lead him to them. And now that he thought about it, why the hell did they think his work place was dealing in weapons?

Either way Danny had a long night ahead of him and one file that would cause it to be longer.

'I should've grabbed something on the way out.' Danny thought with a hungry stomach as he flew back to Amity to begin his research.


End file.
